Jealousy
by morcia16
Summary: Read what will happen when Penelope admits that she is jealous of Luke's date. (short story)
1. Chapter 1

Penelope walked into the Bull pen furious she heard from her tech friend last night that Agent Alvez had a date. She didn't know why it bothered her but it did...

When she got there the team was already seated at their desk in mid conversation so she just listened quietly.

JJ said in amusement , " Hey Alvez I hear you have a date tonight who is the lucky girl ?"

Luke smiles and says, " I met her yesterday, but I'm not going to say who she is let's all let it be a mystery for now.

Penelope couldn't take it anymore so she stormed off to her lair.

With JJ and Emily hot on her heels.

"Penelope what's wrong?" JJ said trying not to laugh at her facial expression.

Luke on the other hand was standing in the crack of the door making sure to not be seen.

"Nothing!" Penelope said huffing.

Emily said furrowing her eyebrows "you like Luke don't you." "And hearing that he's going on a date made you jealous."

Penelope stated quickly obviously upset, "I am not jealous and especially not of his whatever you want to call it. A date if you must!"

JJ stared laughing, " so you do like him Garcie."

"Ok maybe I do! I may have been a little mean to him because I didn't want to replace Derek at first , but then here come SSA Luke Alvez who is extremely sexy and funny." I'm only admitting this to you two because it'll obviously be a lie if I say I didn't like him."  
"So when are you going to tell him." Emily said with a smug look.

"I'm not what if he doesn't feel the same way." " Look at him and look at me .. don't get me wrong I love myself and my curvaceous body, but he probably likes sticks figures."

Luke was standing in the door in amazement. He thought to himself, "she likes me!"  
Luke was so glad to hear this ever since he first laid eyes on her 3 month ago he fell head over hells. He thought she was the most beautiful women on the planet but she was always so standoffish with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Penelope Garcia was determined to get out of the building on time without stopping and talking she just wanted to go home and get in the bed.

She made it to the elevator in record time. She had looked around into the bullpen quickly and pressed the button. She didn't want to see Luke.

When the elevator opened up she got inside the elevator she took a deep breath and smiled, glad to be alone she then saw a hand stopping the door she sighed.

Luke put his hand over the door and stopped the doors from closing, just in time.  
He got into the elevator and smiled in her direction; she gave him a small smile.

He wanted nothing more than to just get to know her.

"What are you doing tonight Chica?" Luke said swiftly.

"Minding my business alvez." Penelope said dryly.

She looked down and checked her watch and said sarcastically, I think your going to be late for you date."

"How did you know I had date?" Luke said arching his eyesbrows.

"Well duhhhh I am the Oracle of all knowing!" She said laughing.

" I hope you have fun Luke." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks I'll try." He said looking kind of down.

Penelope said "you don't sound to sure." As the elevator ding indicating that it was time for them to part ways .

She walked ahead exiting the elevator quickly. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Thanks penelope."Luke said softly

"For what? " Penelope said looking over to her glasses.

" For just being an incredibly beautiful person inside maybe not so much out."He said chuckling

She playfully punched him on the arm and said, "thank you newb- I mean luke... I'm sorry for being mean to you but I'm nice I'm the queen of nice ."

"More like the queen of ice" He said in a mocking tone.

"Ok ok , but I said I was sorry." She said poking her lip out.

They finally made it to the parking lot.. Luke walked her to her car and opened her door for her. She got in and stared the engine.

" See ya bright and early Monday morning Chica." Luke said smiling

"Bye luke enjoy your ummm date." She said trying to sound happy for him.

He watched her untill her orange Cadillac disappeared.

Luke had already canceled the date. He was just going on the date because he was tired of being alone and pining after somebody who hated him. But now that he knew she liked him he was just gonna go to the bar for a drink.


End file.
